All That Remains
by BlackVeilBridesIsMyLife
Summary: Casey Stevens was a girl that was just trying to survive High School and an abusive father but that all changed when Rita got a hold of her. As she tries to be a normal high school student, survive being abused, and a power ranger all Casey knows is that life suddenly got a whole lot more complicated. And that she has to be strong enough to protect the ones that she loves.
1. Pink with Evil Part 1: Out of Control

Mighty Morphin: All That Remains

Chapter 1: Pink With Evil Part 1: Out of Control

Casey Stevens was in her bedroom at her Father's house. Her Dad and her had just moved to Angel Grove and was so excited to be in California. She used to live in Tucson, Arizona but moved after her father got discharged from the Marines and was diagnosed with PTSD.

Casey got changed into a pink pair of sweatpants, and a pink cami. She pulled on her pink sneakers and tied them. She grabbed her duffle bag and then carefully walked out of her bedroom and gently closed the door. She saw that her father was passed out on the couch probably drunk as always. Casey gently put a blanket over him and then put the beer bottles out in the recycling.

Getting on her bike she rode to Ernie's gym and juice bar for the karate competition that she was in. Walking into the juice bar she signed in and then started to stretch out and could feel the bruises on her back tingle uncomfortably.

Before the competition started somebody put her hand on Casey's shoulder and she turned around and said, "Mom!"

They hugged and her mother said, "Good luck in the competition baby. I'll be routing for you. After want to go out to eat."

Casey nodded and said, "Sure thing"

They hugged again and then she went to her seat. The announcer then said, "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Angel Martial Arts Expo. Let's hear it for that awesome display of martial arts.

Jason lee Scott and Tommy Oliver looked over at Casey doing some of her more advanced moves and said, "Thanks but uh it looks like I'm going to need all the help I can get."

The others looked over and Zack said, "Man that girl is pumped. Who is he?"

Trini replied, "I don't know. Probably some new kid is school."

Tommy then said, "She is really cute."

The others then looked at him and the announcer then said, "Coming up next, a karate competition featuring Angel Grove's finest and a new challenger."

:D :P :) All That Remains :) :P :D

The match going on was Casey VS. Jason. Jason flipped away as Casey went after him with a series of punches and kicks. Jason dodged and he then kicked Casey in the stomach and hit one of her bruises on her stomach which caused her fall and then she got back up.

The referee the got in between the two of them and said, "Rturn to center. Judges call- one point."

The score was Jason with two and Casey with one. The Referee then said, "Fight stance."

Jason went after Casey who flipped under him and she continued to dodge and she then wrapped her leg around one of Jason's and pinned him. The referee then said, "Okay break, break! Return to center."

Casey return to the center along with Jason and the referee then said, "Judge's call- one point."

The score was tied and they both had two points and the guys said, "Fighting Stance."

The two went at it again and it ended with Casey getting the lead and having another point added to her score.

The two then fought and it ended with them going out of bounds and getting Casey a fourth point. They fought again and it ended with Jason getting a third point. The got into a fighting stance again and it ended in a tie with them both having four points.

The referee then said, "Match ends in a draw. No winner. Bow to me. Now bow to each other."

Jason and Casey then shook hands and he said, "Good match. You kept me going."

Casey then said, "Yeah me to. Bye."

Casey then walked and over to her bag and grabbed her towel and patted her face dry and then walked over to her mother. As they walked over to her mother who said, "You fought a great match honey."

"Thanks Mom. Let me run to Dad's and get changed."

Her mother said, "Alright. Let's meet at the normal place."

Casey nodded and got on her bike and rode home.

:D :P :) All That Remains :) :P :D

Walking into the restaurant with her hair in a braid, wearing white ripped jeans, her sneakers, and her earbuds in she walked over to her mother and said, "Hey sorry about that. Took me longer to get ready and then Dad woke up and you know how he is."

"More than I thought I would."

:D :P :) All That Remains :) :P :D

The next morning Casey was wearing her school outfit which was a pink and white striped shirt, bootcut jeans, flip thong sandals, a necklace, stackable rings, pink earrings, and her hair in a half up half down hairstyle.

She put her backpack on and grabbed the binder that said Iron Man and then walked out of bedroom and as she walked to her front door she Father grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face him and he said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to school. Let go of me!"

Her father responded by pushing her down and then walked away mumbling to himself. Casey then walked out to her bike and then rode her bike to school. Walking to her locker she was putting her backpack in and she started to get out her stuff.

A boy then said, "Hey, babe. Need a big strong man to help you with your books?"

"When you find one let me know and I'll them then I'll pass the same message onto them. Leave me alone."

The other boy then said, "Oh, time to teach her a lesson."

Tommy then walked over and said, "Hey. Didn't you hear the lady? She said no."

Bulk then said, "I think it time for somebody else to be taught a lesson."

Tommy did some of his moves and Casey said, "Thanks. I've got to go."

She then walked away and Tommy said, "Hey I'm Tommy."

"Casey."

He then said, "Your new around here aren't you?"

"Yeah. Dad and I just moved from Arizona to be closer to Mom and because he got discharged from the marines."

Tommy nodded and said, "Hey you want to get together with some friends of mine after school?"

Casey said, "Sure thing. See you later."

:D :P :) All That Remains :) :P :D

After school Casey had stopped home and dropped off her binder and school bag and then rode her bike to Ernie's gym and juice bar when a bunch a putty patrollers had attacked her. After defeating them Casey said, "As if dealing with my father wasn't bad enough."

She quietly groaned as he put her backpack on her back when the wind picked up and a voice said, "CASEY! I have chosen you!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Rita then hit Casey with a beam from her scepter and transported Casey to her palace.

Once they were at her palace Rita picked up the crystal ball and said, "Oh there you are, you've arrived at last. What do you think?"

Squatt the said, "He's perfect, your evilness."

Rita then started chanting and the said, "Receive the power." She then continued chanting and then said, "Arise my pink ranger!"

Casey was then in front of Rita and knelt down and said, "How can I serve my empress?"

She then said, "As a ranger you can now enter the command center. There you'll disable Zordon and then destroy the power rangers. Jason the red ranger, Zack the black ranger, Tommy the green ranger, Billy the blue ranger and Trini the yellow ranger. Now prepare to receive the sixth power coin and become my pink ranger."

The power coin went into Casey's hand and she made a fist around it. Rita then said, "And no morph into the green ranger!"

Casey then said, "To the fall of Zordon and destruction of the power rangers!"

:D :P :) All That Remains :) :P :D

Casey entered the command center and she walked over to Alpha 5 and slipped a disk into his back and then and then Zordon said, "How is it possible that you are here? Only one who has a power coin may enter this fortress undetected."

Casey then replied, "Yeah that is right. I have a power coin and the power that I need. And there is nothing that you can do about it."

**So Rita has finally chosen somebody to give it to. **

"That's right Zordon she is my queen and I am her pink ranger that will serve her till the end."

**Casey, she had you under an evil spell. Let me help. I can save you **

"I don't need any saving. I'm more alive than ever."

Casey then grabbed the controls panels and ripped them apart. Later as the other rangers were battling in the Megazord Casey went in it. And fought the others inside the others until they were sent out of the megazord.

Casey then said, "You're done for!"

She then grabbed her sword and started to fight the other rangers until the other rangers fled.

:D :P :) All That Remains :) :P :D

Later that night Casey was sitting in her bedroom reading her ironman comics. She may be under an evil spell but she still loved comics. When she heard a door slam she put her comics away and then her Dad walked in and grabbed her hair and said, "You're the reason that I got discharged."

He then punched her in the stomach and then moved up to her ribs until one of them broke and then threw her on the bed and walked out.

Casey walked over to the bedroom and grabbed the first aid kit and wrapped an ace bandage around her torso ad then got changed into her pajamas.

She then walked back to her bedroom and went to bed.


	2. Pink with Evil Part 2: Jason's Battle

Mighty Morphin: All That Remains

Chapter 2: Pink With Evil Part 2: Jason's Battle

The next morning Casey woke up with her stomach and ribs throbbing with pain whenever she moved. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a button down shirt, jeans, and her combat boots. She put her hair in a messy bun and then put a pink beanie over it, put a bandana around her neck, pink headphones, and her favorite bracelets.

She walked into the bathroom and undid the ace bandage and saw that it was a deep purple and hissed in pain as she gently touched it. She took an Advil and then walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her backpack and then grabbed her binder with the Iron Man comics.

Walking out of the house quickly and putting the beer bottles in the recycling she got on her bike and rode to Angel Grove High School.

:D :P :) All That Remains :) :P :D

After school Casey was hanging out in the youth center and was hiding in the hallway looking at her phone after she saw her father sent her a message asking her to pick us more beer. AS she was texting her Dad she heard Jason saying, "Man, I wish I knew who this pink guy was! I can't get her off my mind!"

"Yo man lighten up."

Jason then said, "She wears a costume like ours. But Zordon never mentioned anything about a pink ranger!"

Zack then said, "Do you think… you think that she's the one that totalled the command center?"

"It's to much of a coincidence. I mean she shows up and then Zordon's suddenly missing."

Zack then said, "Maybe this girl's working for Rita."

"Maybe. But all I know for sure is that I'd like to get my hands on this girl."

Casey smiled to herself and then walked out of Ernie's.

:D :P :) All That Remains :) :P :D

At Angel Grove High Casey was walking down the hallway carrying her backpack in one hand when somebody walked into her and she just continued walking and she said, "Watch it!"

She then walked to class and at down.

:D :P :) All That Remains :) :P :D

Rita was walking with her minions after contacting Casey and was saying, "Come fools I can't wait to see my ranger!"

Casey appeared on the beach and baboo said, "Here evil one. The pink ranger awaits your command!"

"You call for me and I'm at your service my queen. Is it time to crush the other power rangers?"

Goldar then said, "Patience! You must first meet a challenge. Using only your skill and no weapons. You must defeat the putties and then you'll receive the sword of darkness."

Rita then said, "Are you prepared? Now to battle."

Casey nodded and said, "Of course Goldar. My queen I will not disappoint you."

The putties then appeared and Casey got into a fighting stance and said, "Alright clay brains who's up first?"

One then came after her and she flipped it and then fought with them and when they were defeated and then said, "You command and I will obey you my queen."

Rita then said, "YES! You've done it!"

One of the followers then said, "Welcome to the club Bucko."

Rita then said, "You have earned the sword of darkness!"

The sword appeared in Casey's hands and she looked over and then did some moves with it and then said, "The power rangers will meet their end. And the red ranger will be the first to go."

:D :P :) All That Remains :) :P :D

Casey was in her backyard using her longbow and hitting the practice target that she had set up last night. AS she was bringing it back to take another shot Jason walked into the back yard and said, "Hey Yo Casey. Listen, I know I said I'd work out with you later, but something came up. Sort of an emergency, you know."

"Yeah I understand. I've got to take care of something anyway."

Jason then started to walk away and Casey used her power coin which transported him to Rita's magic dimension. She then said, "One down four to go."

Rita the commanded her to attack and she then morphed and went to town and attacked random things until the other power rangers came.

As Casey attacked them something inside her twinge and she grabbed her helmeted face and her eyes went from blue to pink and then back again.

The other rangers then looked at her and the green ranger then said, "Who are you? And why are you working for Rita?"

Casey stopped grabbing her face and said, "My identity will be revealed in time. I work for Rita because it's the right thing to do."

"Wrong. You should be on Zordon's side."

Casey then continued her assault on the other rangers on the rangers she then plunged the sword of darkness into the ground which caused the other rangers were blasted back. She then said, "Alright power geeks now I'm going to finish you for good!"

The other rangers then formed the Megazord and then she Casey was transported away and into her house demorphed.

:D :P :) All That Remains :) :P :D

Casey was laying on her bed checking out her ribs when her father walked in and said, "Where we're you all day girl?"

"At school. Dad? Are you okay?"

He then walked over and grabbed her wrist and started twisting it. Casey then started to scream and said, "Dad! You're hurting me!"

He then grabbed her hair and head butted her and threw her on her bed and then he walked out of her room. Casey sat up and thought about what was happening. She then grabbed her head as her eyes flashed from blue and pink repeatedly.

A/N Alright another chapter done yay. Tell me what you think is going on with Casey and the eye color changing. What dinosaur do you think should be Casey's? Will her friends break the curse? And if anybody likes the wnx club look out for my story Winter's Journey


	3. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
